ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela the Mountain Vixen
'Pamela '''is an 22-year-old anthropomorphic Arctic Fox who is the mascot of Paramount Animation alongside Star Skipper. She is also the main protagonist of The Paramount Movie and its television show sequel, Mountain Starz. She is created by Laura Wilton. Physical Appearance Pamela is around 5'5 tall, and has long white fur with lavender ear-tips and tail-tip. She also has blonde hair, which is pretty unique, because it is said that very few Canadians like her are blonde-haired. Her hair is usually curled, and put up in a high ponytail. Her natural eye color is said to be hazel, but in her official art her eyes have an ombre effect with the colors pink, purple, and blue. Outfits Signature PamelaParamount.jpg Pamela's "Signature" outfit is one of the most well-known. It consists of an orchid-and-blue sleeveless top, denim shorts with blue stars sewn at the sides, blue suspenders with a white star pattern, light blue knee-high stockings with a blue stripe with white stars at the ends, and knee-high pink boots. The accessories consist of an indigo scarf with silver stars making up the Big Dipper constellation in the middle and a white mountain at the end, an indigo cape with the same blue stripe and silver stars that are on the stockings and suspenders and white faux fur at the end, orchid-and-blue fingerless gloves, and the most iconic piece of the outfit: a small orchid beret with a blue and white-star stripe at the rim, a blue star on top of the beret securing a long shiny ombre ribbon with the colors blue, purple, orchid, and pink, and the dark blue Paramount print logo on it. Pamela usually wears this outfit when she's at the studio. Neo 433C1C81-3421-49C7-9E88-89FB18769111.jpeg Like the "Signature" outfit, the Neo outfit is also as well-known. It consists of a long-sleeved white top with blue accents, white stars near the ends of the sleeves and at the waistline, white faux fur markings the ends of the sleeves, a light blue mountain decal at the waistline and a small heart-shaped cleavage cutout with cross-hatch stitching covering it, blue shorts with dark blue and white-star decals at the ends, fishnet stockings, and blue heels with star decals. The accessories consist of a dark blue collar-piece with a matching cape with white faux fur at the end, and the trademark white beret with a dark blue and white-star stripe at the rim, a blue star at the top securing a long ombre ribbon consisting of the colors blue, purple, orchid, pink, as well as a silver swirl pattern at the end, and, of course, the dark blue Paramount print logo on it. Pamela usually wears this outfit when she's performing with the rest of the Blue Mountain Girls in concerts. Quotes ''”All of you can be a star if you believe in yourself!” ” Trivia * Although Pamela is said to live in the United States, she is confirmed to be Canadian in terms of nationality. * In Japan, she’s known as 魔法少女パメラ (Romaji: ''Mahou Shōujo Pamera, ''English: Magical Girl Pamela). Gallery PamelaNeo.jpg PamelaTheMountainVixen.png 433C1C81-3421-49C7-9E88-89FB18769111.jpeg 01637ED4-5EF3-4A6B-9DD7-39A1BFFB4671.jpeg PamelaandStarSkipperWithLogos.jpg Category:Fictional characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Mascots Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Girls Category:VanillaFlare’s ideas Category:Mountain Starz Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Paramount Animation Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Girl Category:Young Adults